Christmas Greetings
by Death Blade
Summary: Song fic. Christmas songs with the cast of YuGiOh interpreting them. Most of the songs will be new, probably none will be classics. Tonight, for your viewing pleasure, we have Yami Bakura!! Please R&R!


Death Blade: Welcome to my newest fic! It's a songfic, in fact, a songfic filled with Christmas songs! Tonight for your viewing pleasure, we have Yami Bakura, and 'I Wont Be Home For Christmas' by Blink 182! Enjoy!

********

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Fa la la la la la la la la

T'is the season to be jolly

Fa la la la la la la la la

Outside the carolers start to sing

I can't describe the joy the bring

'Cus joy is something they don't bring me

Hooray. The carolers have decided to stop by this house. Why this one?! 

I can't even describe how joyous they make the occasion. Could it possibly be because they don't make me joyful at all?

My hikari's by my side

From the roof are hanging cicles of ice

Their whiny voices get irritating

It's Christmas time again.

The Hikari twerp is next to me, enjoying the singing, snow, and ice hanging from the roof. Ra! Why don't they shut up?! Do they know how annoying they are?! Damn Christmas time..

So I stand with a dead smile on my face

Wondering how much of my time they'll waste

Oh God I hate these Satan's helpers.

I stand listening with a fake smile.  How much more of my precious time will they take up?! I'm a busy man! I need to get back to plotting world domination! Ra,  I hate these Satan's-I mean *Santa's* helpers..

And then I guess I must have snapped, 

Because I grabbed a baseball bat

And made them all run for shelter

They finally made me snap. I grabbed the nearest item, a baseball bat, and began swinging it violently, making them run for their pathetic lives! Bwahaha!

It's Christmas time again

It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year

I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer.

It's the holiday of evil once again. Now I have to be nice to all those freaks I hate the rest of the year.  I'm getting sick of all this cheeriness.

You people scare me

Please stay away from my home

If you don't wanna get beat down, just leave the presents and then leave me alone.

            You're beginning to freak me out. Get the hell away from my house. If you value your life, leave your presents and stay the fuck away from me!!

Well I guess it's not cool to freak on Christmas Eve

'Cus the cops came and arrested me

They had an unfair advantage.

            Apparently, you're not allowed to freak out on Christmas Eve, considering the cops arrested me. But really now, seven to one?! Is this their idea of fair? Even my aibou was helping them! He's in for it…

And even though the jail didn't have a tree

Christmas came a night early, 

'Cus a guy named Bubba unwrapped my package.

            The jail didn't have a tree or decorations, but Christmas came there a whole day early, and my package got unwrapped first by Bubba. -.-' It's against my personal moral to be touched there! I'll have to wait till he's off his guard to attack..

It's Christmas time again

It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year

I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer.

It's *still* the holiday of evil. I *still*  have to be nice to all those freaks I hate the rest of the year.  I'm *still* sick of all this cheeriness.

You people scare me

Please stay away from my home

If you don't wanna get beat down, just leave the presents and then leave me alone.

            I repeat myself, you're beginning to freak me out. This is your second warning, get the hell away from my house. If you value your life, leave your presents and stay the fuck away from me!!

I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home for Christmas

*****

What do you think? Next up, I'll probably have Mokuba, and you can expect that before the end of the week! Please Review! Thanks!  PS: I didn't really proofread after typing this, I just kind of scanned through. There are undoubtedly a few grammatical errors. Please don't point them out. Thanks.


End file.
